Applications such as reporting applications, payment processing applications, finance applications, order fulfillment applications, etc, may receive data from one or more external sources. Receiving data from an external source is sometimes referred to as receiving a data feed. Once a data feed has been received, data may be loaded into a target environment, e.g., into a relational database, for use by an application. Sometimes the target environment is what is referred to as a production environment, i.e., a version of the application and data accessed by users. Present mechanisms for analyzing, validating, and loading data into a target environment may be limited.